dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 150
Episode 150 is a legendary episode of the Drunken Peasants. It is a legendary episode for having Vegan "Throat Slitter" Gains on as a guest, along with The Vigilant Christian as with his second guest appearance. The highlight of this episode came when Mario tried to help treat someone else's schizophrenia. Prev: Episode 149 Next: Episode 151 Highlights * Paul's transformation into a Scotsman - 1:08:25 * Scottish Paul emerges yet again - 1:20:22 * The Vigilant Christian Mario accusing Vegan Gains of being demonically possessed. * Mario getting owned by Vegan Gains. * Scoopler Kirk returning to rule his rightful domain yet again . Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll Segment: She speaks fluent american(mirror, as original has been deleted) #The GREAT EGG CONSPIRACY: Lies, Corruption & Kevin Bacon #Joe Jinky: no spots at sandy hook #Drunken Peasants Challenge - Debate me on Your Show (re: LGBT Agenda or Hoaxes) #News Segment: Syrian refugee crisis in Hungary Start of The Show The episode started off with Snotty's return to the podcast in a while. Ben explained how Eggs 2 is in production hell due to TJ and Scotty's creative differences. TJ wanted Scotty to dance around in a tutu and scream about being an egg bitch. The Drunken Peasants also confirmed that Mr. Repzion will not be appearing because he is a total pussy. They experienced some difficulties bringing Vegan Gains on the show as he couldn't be heard due to his shitty Canadian internet connection. The peasants unfortunately required a Music Break to fix the technical issues. They came back and the Vegan finally fixed his shitty internet, but his audio wasn't registering on the stream due to his shitty-ass mic being quiet as fuck, but they raised the volume so everything wasn't as shitty. They moved on with the whole controversy of the Vegan Gains-Repzion death threats. Vegan Gains then started to expose Repzion's deplorable bogus copyright claims that were intended to deprive the Vegan of his freedom of speech. Repzion then proved how much of a pussy he is by talking in the chat, but not actually coming on the show with the Vegan. TJ asked why Vegan Gains filmed his grandpa dying. Vegan explained that he only filmed the video after he called the police and ambulance (remember boys and girls, its OK to exploit the death of a family member for a social-political agenda as long as you call 9-1-1 first). Then, TJ debated Vegan Gains about the ethics of killing animals. During the debate, TJ confirmed that all atheists kill and eat their neighbors' babies. TJ was totally freakin' pwned by VG's valid arguments. They then took a break due to the amount of argumentational lashes TJ sustained from VG. They returned from the break to shamelessly advertise some shitty shaving products, possibly being one of the most awkward ads on the show. They got Paul's Ego and the Chrigilant Vistian on the show. After Mario told Vegan Gains how he was good at exposing the meat-eating agenda, he said that the copyright claims against the Vegan are bullshit. Middle Of The Show During this debate, Mario went a little overboard by saying that the bible condemns meat-eating. Mario then spent a chunk of time explaining why the bible is pro-vegan, it wasn't until that Eve bitch dun fucked shit up. Fortunately, Mario was slapped again by the power of logic. Learning that the logic-induced pwnage of the Vigilant Christian Mario was not only inevitable but also imminent, Ben prepared the audio recording of the death music from Super Mario. Mario then got really butthurt when Paul starts telling jokes about him. With the grace and dignity of Ryan Whiney, Mario demanded that Paul to be subsequently booted off the show. Obviously, Mario's petty tantrum fell on deaf ears. Mario made the jarring claim that Vegan Gain's mental conditions are actually demonically possessed. Mario then told the Vegan that Jesus was the cure and that all modern medicine is just satanic propaganda. Paul's Ego took offense to this and called Mario out on his retardation. Mario then went on ramblings about how Jews and anyone who is not for god is satanic. But he's totally not a bigot; he just thinks that a gigantic chunk of the human population is going to hell for praising the wrong invisible man in the sky. He also contradicted himself a billion times with the bullshit he's been saying in the past, as well as shooting his own toes at every question that challenges his insane logic. Eventually, Mario was disconnected because he likely suffered from a DDOS attack, a rather convenient one right before Paul could deliver him an atom bomb of truth. The Vegan and the peasants watched a Troll or Not a Troll video featuring a girl who states that she speaks fluent American. Then, some woman named Emily from Bite Size Vegan talks about the evils of eggs. Then, Joe Jinky continued to deny the Sandy Hook shooting, his reason is that there are no spots in the parking lot. Next, the same Fabreeze guy from Episode 88 challenges the Drunken Peasants into a debate. End Of The Show After finishing those videos, Vegan Gains and the peasants looked at some Crazy Craigslist Ads. Then, they watched a news story about Syrian Migrants trying to enter Europe through Hungary. This triggered a discussion about the Syrian Refugee Crisis between the Vegan and the peasants Quotes *''"TJ is my drug dealer so, you gotta go for with what you know."'' - Scotty *''"The Drunken Peasants don't care about you, they just want you to buy T-shirts."'' - TJ, admitting the obvious. *''"I'm going to vegan heaven."'' - Mario *''"Monsanto is good company, guys" ''- TJ being a pro-GMO shitlord *''"I hate this piece of shit" - ''Scotty talking about Joe Jinky Trivia *TJ is the thespian of the Kirk family. *Repzion is a little bitch-ass cunt. *Scotty revealed that Canada is in fact a 4th world country. Not a 3rd world country as many believe. *Repzion revealed he's a whore for views, as he only reacted to Vegan Gains for that reason. *Vegan Gains confirmed durian fruits are fucking nasty. Incredible since all Vegan food tastes like shit to begin with. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring The Vigilant Christian Category:Episodes featuring Guests